User blog:M.A.T.S.H/Epic Rap Battles Disney VS History 1: Rainbow Dash VS Lightning McQueen
Finally, after a long time of writing, I have completed the season premiere. So without further ado... Welcome to the first of what will hopefully be many installments of this series. For the series premiere, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic protagonist Rainbow Dash raps against Cars protagonist Lightning McQueen to see which one is the better racer. But they might not be alone... Enjoy! Beat Beat Battle EPIC RAP BATTLES: DISNEY VS HISTORY! LIGHTNING MCQUEEN! VS! RAINBOW DASH! BEGIN! Rainbow Dash (0:18): Once upon a time, there was a Pegasus who decided to push her limits far So what better way is there for me to warm up than to take on the punching bag of Pixar? This cocky car’s crazy and clueless; you can’t come close to being my equal I’ll leave you in the dust like everyone else did when they saw your sequel! Lightning McQueen (0:29): KA-CHOW! Who’s the racing champion that kids around the world adore? And who’s the horse whose greatest achievement was spawning some digusting Rule 34?! Stick to clearing those clouds, sweetie, I’ll be out there winning Pistons And I’m going to push my pedals to the limit; I’ll do anything to win this! This Speed Racer outdoes you in every way; I’m hitting the track while you hit the hay I’m making more bank than your plastic pieces of shit ever could, even LPS gets more play Even if you got Luigi and Ramone to give you some style; it wouldn’t help you, believe me Putting me against you? Man, a better opponent for me would have been Lizzie! You're loyal?! No way! I’ll leave you wrecked worse than Chick Hicks if you try taking me for a spin! So don’t even try to cross the finish line or you’ll end up like your spinoff films! Rainbow Dash (0:52) Your rapping is all Rusteze and those giant fly eyes you’ve got give me the creeps Man, even your animation’s weak! I do faster Sonic Rainbooms in my sleep Make fun of my spinoffs all you want, but you’re stuck with that Dane Cook plane And you’re crashing harder than The King if you thought you could stack up to my game! My flow will make you explode as if you rear-ended a Ford Pinto! No one even wants you anymore while my fame’s Soarin’ higher than my show I’m a Wonderbolt supreme! You can’t even try to beat me! I’m literally so fly! Keep your wheels off my track and go back to hanging out with that Cable Guy! Lightning McQueen (1:15): Wait! Turn right! Turn left! NO! I’m being overtaken! Wait a minute- Yo, Optimus! Is that you, buddy?! K.I.T.T (1:17): …I’m sorry, Lightning, but you’re clearly mistaken. Coming straight out of Knight Industries, KITT's a real rapping machine This technological wonder will crush this creepy racecar and this horse from the 80s Seriously, Michael, they’re the only characters I find more annoying than RC3! Don’t need to use my Turbo Boost in order to beat you, Lightning! Now onto the little filly: While this high soaring sore loser pouts all the time, I’m off fighting real crime I’ll make a Rainbow Fall with my Super Pursuit Mode, run her over in record time And McQueen, go back to your dying town if you don’t want to end up like KARR You should have Bonnie give you a tune-up if you want to have a fraction of my star! But this hotheaded horse and Christine wannabe can’t possibly be my intellectual rival… Michael Knight (1:44): KITT, we’re losing her! We’ve got to use the turbo boost! K.I.T.T (1:47): Right away, Michael. You might be a little pony, but I’ll take you down the same way I did to Goliath Forget about your awful season finales! Match wits with me and I’ll show you real violence Rainbow Dash (1:52): You’re talking shit about my series?! Did your database forget about Knight Rider 2000?! Get out of here, Hasslehoff! They should have sent Herbie instead; he’d be a real challenge This “car of the future” is already outdated! I’ll rename you Gremlin because you’re a bust! And since neither of you two can’t keep up; I guess you both can eat my Lightning Dust! (2:02): WHO WON?! WHO’S NEXT?! YOU DECIDE! EPIC RAP BATTLES: DISNEY VS HISTORY! Who won? Rainbow Dash Lightning McQueen KITT Hint Explanations Fast racers; one on ground, the other in the air- Obvious There's a third party in it as well- Once again, obvious MST3K It's The 80's GIF- ''My Little Pony and Knight Rider were both extremely popular in the 80's '' Hints for next battle Dog & Bear Category:Blog posts